Sunlight
by AprilRaven
Summary: Jump City is quieter than normal and with Slade finding out about Robin in Gotham, anything could happen. Especially when Robin starts to trust him after a few recent complications with Batman…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well this is my first fanfiction, sorry for any mistakes I may have made.

This story will be based around Slade and Robin. The Robin in this story is Richard Grayson. :) Hope you enjoy it. Updates may vary, hopefully I can update regularly depends if I have time. No Slash!

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

Jump City is quieter than normal and with Slade after Robin, anything could happen. Especially when Robin starts to trust him after a few recent complications with Batman…

Sunlight

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

"Dude we are so having tofu ham and waffles for dinner"

"Damn I guess we are we're out of real food", moaned Cyborg as Beast Boy danced across the tabletops.

"I'll pass", mentioned Raven holding her jasmine herbal tea into the falling sunlight.

Crime had been a little low than normal these past few weeks. The titans came home about two months ago from defeating the Brotherhood of evil and there hasn't been much activity. Jump city has been quiet with the odd petty theft from Red X, but he's not really the big issue around here. The titans were taking things easy, well all except one.

"Robin! Will you be joining us for the dinner with the ham of tofu? I may even make a Tameranian delight with a topping of mustard", a cheerful tanned skin Tameranian asked.

"No thanks Star I'll be on patrol if anyone needs me", Robin replied. He grabbed a red apple from the counter and walked out.

"Dudes, I think he should just take a break from everything", said Beast Boy with his stacks of tofu.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Beast Boy", said Cyborg.

"Robin just cares for us and this city even if he does work too hard for himself", Starfire said with a concerned tone.

* * *

Robin jumped across the rooftops letting the breeze ruffle his pure black hair. He loved the thrill of adventure and the energizing way of scaling buildings when he could. Robin grappled the larger building in front of him and with an athletes style he flipped up onto the building. The warm sunlight hit him and Robin couldn't help but feel happy for himself.

Robin never really went on patrol for very long, however he did stay out for most of the night. Robin was sat on a roof ledge directly staring at Titans Tower.

He pulled out the red apple he brought from the tower out of his belt, which he thankfully managed to fit in. He ate it in silence as he looked out onto the city. The sun was setting soon and there was a cool breeze blowing in front of his yellow and black cape.

He knew the crime rate had dropped but that concerned him the most. Even the slightly bigger criminals like Mad Mod or even Mumbo were locked up in Jump City's prison.

But what about the even bigger villains, ones like….._Slade_.

It's been just over a year since he last saw him. And that was in the fiery pits of hell when Raven's father almost took over the universe.

As Robin's memory served him, didn't Slade still have his warehouses and haunts around here still? Well Slade's haunt got destroyed when Robin broke his mask. Slade mentioned that he had some warehouses back when Robin was his apprentice. Robin looked over to one of them not far from the docks. It was a relatively small warehouse probably for storage.

_Wonder if things are still the same?_

Robin hates to admit it but Slade did teach him a thing or two about everything from fighting to life.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when a red and black blur rolled on top of the roof below him. When robin glanced down there was nothing there.

"Hey kid, what you lookin' at ?"

"X, I don't know what you stole this time but your not walking away with anything" snarled Robin. He whipped out his bo staff prepared to fight the thief.

"Easy kid I ain't here to fight and I didn't steal anything, just wondering what's been up these past couple of weeks. You seem out of it."

"That's none of your business, now get out of my sight before I lock you up for theft", Robin threatened aiming his weapon at Red X's face or mask.

"I didn't steal anything kid!", promised X.

"Really then who's suit is that?", Robin asked.

"Catch you when I'm out of xenothium kid ", Red X pushed a button on his belt and he disappeared.

Robin put away his bo staff into his utility belt and sighed. Red X just proves to be annoying at the greatest of times…_not_.

Robin looked up he didn't realize that the sky was almost pitch black. He'll deal with Red X some other time. He better get back to the tower earlier than normal, its not like he hadn't heard what the others we saying before he left the tower. Ever since the hallucinations with Slade, his friends were always concerned about him.

Robin shot out his grapple and fearlessly jumped down and landed safely onto the building below. He might look at Slade's old bases tomorrow night.

"There's no harm in looking, he's been missing for like a year." Mumbled Robin as he took off home.

* * *

Robin returned home and found that is was unusually dark. Robin was set on guard immediately.

"Your back early"

Robin suddenly turned around to find Raven sipping the last of her tea. She was sat at the kitchen counter with her back towards Robin. It was almost as if she didn't acknowledge him.

"Yeah Raven, erm….where is everybody?"

"Went to bed early, Starfire's Tameranian delight was definitely something out of this world", said Raven quietly.

"Yeah I bet, night Raven"

Robin went back to his room, only a couple steps further…

"Are you alright Robin, you seem distracted lately, on edge even?" Raven walked up to Robin and looked straight at him.

"I'm fine Raven, thanks for asking, good night."

Raven can be too suspicious at times. She can sense a lot of emotions running through the tower, mainly Robins. He wasn't too distracted now…was he?

Robin headed back into his room for a hot shower. Once he was done he went straight to bed for a few hours sleep.

With a final look at Slade's copper and black mask hanging on the wall in font of him, Robin fell asleep.

He would be up early in the morning anyways since he didn't really sleep much. With Slade back on his mind, anything could happen unexpectedly.

* * *

**A/N**: So how was it? It's my first fanfiction so I'm hoping there aren't that many mistakes. R&R and let me know what I can improve on :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Well this is chapter 2, it better be an improvement from the first chapter :P. My main focus is on Robin for the story. Thanks for those reviews :)

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

_Robin…_

_Robin, what are you waiting for…_

_The gears are turning menacingly…_

_Batman…after all you did…_

_Things change…_

_The suns going down Robin…_

Robin awoke with a gasp, his heart beating crazily. He silently cursed the mask on the wall because he could never forget the hallucinations. The clock on his wooden bedside table read 5:37am.

"Sunrise isn't far away from now"

Robin crawled out of bed and put his brightly coloured uniform on. He then made his way to the door, ignoring the newspapers and files all over the place. He quietly walked up to the roof to avoid waking up his friends and he watched the sun rise slowly. Folding his arms, he let his eyes travel across the ocean. A golden haze rising out of the sea was truly a promising start to a new day. Even, if he was searching for answers.

_Who is Slade?_

The age-old question that still has not been answered. It dreaded Robin to think of it. It brought back memories of his last obsession that nearly tore his trust between his friends apart. In the end trust is a whole lot easier to destroy. Robin regretted falling for a trap that lead him to join Slade. He was simply too obsessed with taking the villain down, he misread all the signs for a perfect trap about to happen. Robin shook his head and tried to forget about everything that already happened. He was going to find the answer to his question even if he still had to hide things from his friends.

Robin returned back to his room after the sun had risen. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A sudden flashback of his insignia and Slade's insignia crossed his mind. He looked away. He peeled his mask off to reveal a pair of stunning blue eyes.

_The eyes tell a story_

A lesson learned from Slade. Slade never took off Robins mask during Robin's apprenticeship and Robin didn't do the same thing to Slade. Not like Robin could ever go near him since he's always on guard. Robin once questioned Slade about his eye, but the only answer he got was a smirk. Seen within Slade's gray eye.

Slade never acted too harsh to him. They sparred and fought a couple times but Robin never got beat by the guy. On some strange level Slade cared for Robin but it was never shown that often, but Robin could always see it. It was seen within Slade's single gray eye. Training was intense but Robin just had to deal with it. Any wounds were taken care of by Slade sometimes, most of the times it was by his butler Wintergreen.

_Wintergreen…wonder what happened to him?_

Wintergreen was like Slade's friend, but also like a butler. Wintergreen probably left after Robin left Slade. He wasn't there when Terra came to the city. Wintergreen probably moved elsewhere. However Robin wasn't too concerned about Wintergreen because it was Slade he was looking for.

Robin shook off his thoughts on Slade and placed his mask back across his eyes. Now it was time for morning training.

* * *

"_97, 98, 99, 100"_

Push-ups…Robin hated them, but they were good for improving your strength and balance by strengthening your muscles. Robin has always had a strong balance since he was a kid. Robin pushed off the floor and went back onto the treadmill for half an hour. Once he was done Robin went to the bathroom to take a shower. An early morning work out really was refreshing.

After getting changed he walked to the main room, it was now around 9:20am. Everyone should be up by now.

"Robin I wish you a good morning!", a very happy Starfire said.

"Morning, where's Cy and Beast Boy at? Shouldn't they be arguing over breakfast by now", asked Robin since it was a quiet morning.

"They went to the supermarket for food, they should be back soon", mentioned Raven who was reading one of her books in her meditating position.

Starfire flew up to Robin holding a bowl of something yellow. It appeared to be moving. "Robin would you care for some of my Tameranian delight, since you missed it last night"

"I might have a little once Cyborg and Beast Boy have come back from shopping", Robin politely said.

"Hey we got everybody's favorite, pancakes and waffles!"

They both returned with bags of food. The amount of tofu waffles Beast Boy brought back was enough to last for weeks.

Cyborg went ahead with breakfast since he loved to cook and he was a very good cook. He made pancakes with his famous syrup that were mouthwatering and some tofu waffles of Beast Boy. The Titans helped themselves to the pancakes and waffles, Cyborg took the most since he could eat a lot in one go. They each had their own specialty from blueberries to mustard toppings. The Titans had just all sat down about to eat when their breakfast was cut short when the red alarm went off.

"Dude it better not be Red X again, his red sticky things took forever to get out of my hair and we've barely eaten breakfast!" Beast Boy complained.

"No, its plasmus. He's downtown outside the shopping mall", Robin said. "Besides it's a bit early for Red X to be out".

_Yeah, once I start thinking about Slade, weird things starts happening. Luckily I don't have to eat Starfire's Tameranian delight anyway. Robin thought._

"Man, that's even worse", said a worried Beast Boy waving a hand through his hair frantically. "And we haven't even finished breakfast".

"It will be here when we get back", Raven said dryly.

"Titans Go!"

* * *

_Crash!_

Plasmus ripped apart cars and threw them into the shopping mall. Surprisingly, ignoring the sewer waters and the chemical plant. All of his behaviour was a little odd. Purple grime coated sidewalks and buildings, creating an awkward mess for civilians to clean up especially since his body is made from chemicals which can become deadly at times. Robin hated to leave the civilians to clean up the city. The shopping mall would take a while to rebuild too. It was a tough job but someone has to do it.

Meanwhile the Titans were busy taking down Plasmus.

"Friends, I believe Plasmus is acting the strange", shouted Starfire from the sky avoiding to get herself coated in purple.

"Not for long, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven used her quick abilities to use the lampposts as a cage to trap Plasmus.

Without a second to lose Robin took out a flash disk and with a nod from Cyborg, they both created a sonic boom. The explosion was centered below the purple monsters head. Once the flash died down an unconscious human replaced the purple monster.

"Well that was weird, he didn't even destroy the chemical plant and we defeated him within like ten minutes", noted Cyborg.

"Well things have been pretty quiet lately", said Raven

Jump city police were standing close by ready to captivate Otto Von Furth also known as Plasmus. Police were swarming all over the scene as always. The head security at the prison came walking towards Robin. He was in full uniform with a white badge to show that he was in charge of security.

"Morning Robin, on behalf of the Police we are very sorry for the mess we have caused, there was a problem with the control system and that caused plasmus to escape".

Robin was shocked but didn't show any expression.

"What happened?"

"We believe it was a mistake made manually, the officer on guard put his box of donuts on top of the main controller, the guy was stupid enough to not realize his mistake but don't worry, action has been taken towards him and we've made precautions to all of the security in the prison".

"Plasmus was acting…different, any idea why", Robin questioned.

"Well we recently changed the tank of water containing him and extra precautions are always made so we always add extra components to the water to keep him unconscious. He was probably on the state of oblivion or something"

Robin nodded his head and the head security officer went back to giving orders to his men. There was a lot to clear up and most of the officers probably wanted to go back to eating breakfast so it was best to get the job done quickly.

* * *

The Titans returned home to get rid of all the purple goop from their clothes and to also get back to breakfast.

"Oh man my pancakes have gone cold", moaned Cyborg whilst he ran a towel over his canon blaster.

"Whoever that lazy guard with the donuts was should so be fired", Beast Boy said from the red couch in the main room.

"Yeah well I guess it happens, especially when crime has been so low", Raven appeared from behind with a new blue cloak on.

"Yeah well it should never happen again", Beast Boy mumbled whilst putting a fork through his cold tofu waffles.

"Has anyone seen Robin?", a concerned Starfire said.

"He went to his room as always", replied Raven.

Starfire headed towards the door carrying Robin's plate of cold pancakes and a very large bowl of her Tameranian delight. "I shall go give Robin his food that he hasn't eaten"

"Starfire, you might want to leave your Tameranian food here, Robin doesn't really need that much food", Raven said without turning around to face her. Raven knew that Star's cooking didn't go down well with the others and she certainly didn't want Robin throwing up.

* * *

Robin tapped vigorously on the keyboard. Hacking into Jump Cities Prison wasn't so hard since he had done it before. The security cameras were the easiest things to hack. Sometimes Robin wished that prisons actually keep their inmates in and to avoid stupid mistakes like letting them out. Robin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door.

"Robin it is your friend Starfire, I have brought you your breakfast".

Robin sighed.

The door opened with a quiet swish. Starfire held her hands out which held Robins plate of pancakes.

"Thanks Star"

"Your welcome Robin, would you like to join me to the mall of shopping later on. Cyborg said that there is the small one next to the mall of shopping which Plasmus destroyed".

"Maybe some other time Star, I've got work to do…thanks for breakfast". With that the door closed.

Starfire let out a breath, her beautiful green eyes slightly dimmed. Starfire sadly walked away, she truly cared for Robin she just didn't want him to be too paranoid and overwork himself over the smallest things. Starfire really liked him more than a best friend, but she never really got to spend a lot of time with him. Robin is the leader who everyone looked up to and the guy who struck fear into some villains. Starfire just wants Robin to realize that everyone cares for him.

Robin returned back to his computer, concentrating on what he was looking for. Robin tried to forget about Starfire for the moment. He would make it up to her somehow whenever he could. Ignoring the cold pancakes in his hands, Robin put them down onto his desk and went back to the security cameras.

Images came up on the screen showing a captivated Plasmus, silently sleeping. Robin fast-forwarded the cameras. A crack forming up the side of the glass container holding Plasmus appeared. The water dripped out and gradually the drops got larger. Water flowed out and the cameras recorded a frightened and also dazed Otto Von Furth. His mouth was moving frantically and then he came to a sudden stop. His expression never changed, but his face turned a violet shade. A few seconds more and he morphed into the purple monster.

Robin backtracked to the moment the glass container cracked. By zooming in he could just make out the electrical charge coming from the small control panel on the container. He also zoomed in on the guard in the control centre, he could clearly make out the box of donuts on the main control panel and then the startled guard who realized his mistake. He was only startled when Plasmus broke out of his container.

Robin sat back and put his hands on his head. He sighed. The only person who could be able to do such a thing would be Slade, however it really did look like an accident. Slade could have done it, but he hasn't been around much, so probably not. Robin was just being paranoid there was a possibility but….no, he would find his answers on Slade tonight.

* * *

A/N : Yes I know not much is happening….I've kind of got a plot for Gotham, it might change but you never know….I don't know….I'll think of one..;) R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok another chapter…more Robin and a small part of Batman ;) Updates might be uploaded slightly later from now on. Also thanks PaperWings95 and WindSword646 :)

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

**-Sunlight-**

The pale moonlight spread throughout the night sky. Robin snuck out the tower whilst the Titans had gone to bed. They went to bed a while ago and Robin couldn't risk getting caught just in case they would think that he was getting obsessive once again. He had just come back from patrol not so long ago and he really didn't want his friends to start worrying about him since he would be out again for a while.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this so he knew what to do. Robin stealthily walked down to the lower part of the tower taking the route, which he knew had no security. It was dark so the cameras wouldn't even pick up anything that clearly. Robin opened the door to the stairway and made his way to the garage on the ground floor.

He was wearing civilian clothes since he didn't want anyone to notice him out. More and more people were out at night since crime had been really low and if Robin were going to find answers, he wouldn't want anyone recognizing him. Besides what he needed was a walk on his own around the city to clear his head. Robin opted for black jeans that were almost skin tight, a white long sleeved shirt with a black top over it and he decided to keep his steel caped boots on. His boots could pass for biker boots, no one would notice anyway. He also couldn't forget his sunglasses to cover his spectacular blue eyes and his utility belt, which was hidden slightly under his black shirt.

Robin was about to hop onto his red R-cycle but decided that it wasn't the brightest idea. So he took out his own black with blue stripes motorbike that he kept locked up for only him to access it. Cyborg knew the bike was there and if it weren't for the T-car he would be all over Robins bike. Robin placed his helmet on, straddled the bike and exited the tower.

Robin took the roads that he knew best. He felt alive speeding down the city roads at night. He was careful not to exceed the speed limit since he had a reputation to keep. The city was glowing with life, with the lack of crime the increase of nightlife grew. The nightlife was nothing like Gotham, in Jump it was a breath of fresh air with hardly any danger.

Jump city was peaceful in some parts and then busy in others. Robin could hear a concert going on in the city centre and he could see the whole load of cars parked within every parking space nearby. With Robin's choice of clothing he could easily blend in with all the teenagers having a good night out.

Robin took a short cut down a few small roads and made his way to the warehouses not too far away from the docks. The City lights dimmed from a distance so it was slightly darker around the area, if it wasn't for the moonlight it would be pitch black. Robin looked for a warehouse that had security around it. He noticed the small black sensors across the bottom of a building. He parked his bike to the side of the building and dismounted. There weren't any cameras around because other people and villains would get suspicious of what was concealed inside. However there was a lock on the door.

Taking out his flashlight, Robin took out a small laser out of his belt to disarm two connecting sensors by the sides of the main door. Robin was careful not to damage the main processor that allows the provider to be alerted of the damage in the system. With a click the sensors were disarmed successfully, this allowed the other sensors to disconnect. It was like a diamond necklace, you break one end and then the whole thing turns out to be completely useless. Robin put away his laser and replaced it with a skeleton key. He used it to open the warehouse door. He was amazingly surprised at how easy he opened it, Robin would of thought that there would be some sort of cryptic lock that would of taken him ages to figure out. It was understandable since Slade hasn't been near the city in a while.

A faded light cascaded into the building since it was a clear night for the moon to shine and what he found inside surprised him a whole lot more.

"Red X?"

A crash sounded in front of him. A startled Red X dropped a crate of what appeared to be xenothium and luckily it didn't break.

"Robin? Is that you, what…what are you doing here?", Red paused to turn his gaze to Robin. "Your not in uniform?"

"Well I could say the same thing to you and my outfits don't concern you", said Robin proudly as the look on Red X changed. "How did you get here….let me guess you used the last of your xenothium?"

"Damn your smart kid", Red X said sarcastically with a hint of humor.

"I did design the suit", replied Robin as he brought out his silver, expendable bo staff from behind his back, unseen from Red X.

"Do you know whose warehouse this belongs to?", asked Robin slyly.

"Maybe", answered Red X.

The answer wasn't good enough for Robin. He lashed out his bo staff and slammed Red X into the wall to the side of the building. Robin strode to his fallen form, picked him up and once again smashed him into the wall.

"Ah, what's your problem kid?", Red X blurted out.

"Answer my question!", Robin shouted holding his bo staff against X's throat.

Unluckily for Red X he didn't have any xenothium left to attack Robin so he was slightly hopeless.

"Ok ok… I know its Slade's old storage place, but I think you already know that", Red X snapped with an evil smirk under his mask.

Robin loosened his grip on Red X and placed his bo staff down to his side. If Red X knew anything about Slade this was his chance to find out.

"What have you heard about Slade?", questioned Robin as he shifted to the side, weapon still in hand.

Red X casually leaned against the wall he was pinned up on, "Last I heard he was in Gotham taking up some business there, collecting and keeping his eye out on technology from his whereabouts, apparently some big shot company were developing stuff. You must be pretty bored to be searching for Slade now".

_Slade in Gotham? _

Robin didn't like the idea of traveling to Gotham in case something bad happens. Him and Batman talked to each other but it was always a short conversation about locking up villains or protecting the city. Robin told Batman about his apprenticeship with Slade, that's what kind of brought them back together after what happened in Gotham with the Joker. It was the whole 'father' issue, which made Robin want to call Bruce.

Robin had once had to travel to Gotham to one of Bruce Wayne's charitable events, which was a while ago. Robin usually stayed away from the crowds of people wanting to see how _Richard Grayson _was doing. He normally left quite early, wanting to get back to the Titans. He never told his friends his secret identity, he didn't want to risk anything. Raven was the only one who knew about his life in Gotham, Raven only knew because of what happened with Slade and his hallucinations that nearly killed him. Robin could trust Raven.

"Why would Slade"-

Robin turned to face Red X but he realized that he had gone, along with the crate of xenothium.

"Damn it" Robin cursed to himself as he exited the building.

* * *

Robin decided to skip his night walk and returned back to the tower. His friends were still asleep so he didn't have to worry about facing a few concerned Titans. Robin went back to his room avoiding Raven's on the way since she can sense people's auras. He needed to make an important phone call to his mentor also known as his father.

Robin locked his bedroom door and immediately turned on his laptop and web cam. He didn't even bother changing into his uniform, but he did replace his sunglasses for his mask. Bruce should be awake at this hour, in the deepest part of the bat cave. Alfred would have left him a hot pot of coffee. However it normally wasn't so hot when Bruce got round to drinking it.

Robin set up the connection and waited for Bruce to accept it. It didn't take long; Bruce was sat in front of the bat computer…

"Robin why are you calling at this hour?", a dark eyed Bruce asked with his cowl hanging loosely on his back. "Is everything all right in Jump?"

"Yeah Bruce everything's fine, we've all been taking things easy since Jump has been quiet.", Robin replied.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Bruce said tapping against the keyboard still.

"Oh, I…err…just went out for a walk, it's a nice night." Robin lied trying to avoid mentioning Red X or Slade. "Bruce I was wondering if I could come over, Jump is quiet and I could use a break from the city if that's ok."

"Yes you can come over any time, I'll tell Alfred to prepare your room". Bruce said with a soft smile on his face. "Besides you're in luck I've got a party event coming up on Saturday night to congratulate Wayne Enterprises on the successful development on our new technology. It would be great if you could stay for the event."

"New technology?", Robin wondered.

"Yes, Wayne Tech has been upgrading and designing new developments for the military ".

_So Wayne Enterprises was the company Red X was talking about. _Robin thought

"What…you've made more weapons," Robin gasped. "So what's with the special occasion event?"

"Other business's are interested, so the party will be for the ones who want to find out how we did it", Bruce smiled.

"I would of thought all the 'know it all' scientists would be the ones attending." Robin asked with a smirk across his face.

"Actually its all the business people who have been interested in our technology and also some from the military", Bruce said returning a smirk to Robin.

_Perhaps Slade would be interested in this, he's probably going to steal some of the technology after the party anyway. _Robin thought to himself.

"So you think all this technology will bring some new villains along with it", Robin said.

"Possibly, but I doubt the military will be happy once they find out their weapons have been stolen, besides with the superhero community growing the villains wont be much of a threat"

_Yeah tell the Joker that, Robin thought._

"So will you be attending?", Bruce asked.

"Yeah it sounds interesting, so I'll see you Friday or something", Robin said with a yawn.

"Ok I'll see you Friday, bye Richard and be careful"

"Bye Bruce"

Robin disconnected the line and let out a breath. Well he was actually looking forward to this Friday's event. He was ok leaving the city to the rest of the Titans since it was pretty quiet. Especially with the police updating their security again.

Robin yawned and decided to finally shut down his laptop. He managed to take off his clothes and then he threw his boots off to the side. Robin took a shower earlier so he didn't want to again, besides he was too tired so he collapsed onto his bed. Robin fell into a dreamless sleep straight away. Knowing that he was going to see Bruce, everything would be fine for now at least. He was now one step closer to finding Slade.

The sun was going to rise in a couple of hours.

* * *

**A/N: **Next stop is Gotham City! Ok I've thought of a little plot to happen between Robin and Slade. Who knows what's going to happen or how it will turn out…;) R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Gotham will be coming soon. I thought about writing something between Robin and Starfire first :) A small moment between them ;) And thanks PaperWings95!

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

On Thursday night Robin told his friends about traveling to Gotham. They all were fine with that; they could handle Jump City for a while.

"Robin just go to Gotham, we've totally got things covered over here," said Cyborg from the kitchen.

"Yes Robin everything will be fine, you do what you need to do", agreed Raven as she closed her book.

Starfire flew to Robins side after putting away the dishes, "Robin when will you be returning?"

"I'm not sure, but it won't be for long", assured Robin.

"Dude just take your time, we'll save Swamp Monster 4 for you when you get back", mentioned Beast Boy as he dropped himself onto the red couch. "So what day you planning on leaving?"

"Early morning tomorrow, the flight isn't so long anyway", replied Robin.

Robin had booked a first class ticket to Gotham. He would be leaving as Richard Grayson. Alfred said that he would be there to pick him up since Bruce was busy sorting out the party. For once Robin was ok with leaving, since the city would be quite, besides Titans East were always there if things go bad.

"I'd like to wish you good luck on your trip to the city of Gotham", Starfire said whilst giving Robin one of her crushing hugs.

"Ah…erm…thanks Star, but I'm not leaving until tomorrow," Robin managed to breathe out.

"I know Robin, but Gotham is a dangerous city".

"I can handle it, I've spent practically my whole life in Gotham and if anything goes wrong I'll be back here straight away."

Raven stood up and looked up to Robin with an emotionless expression across her face. "Robin everything will be fine we can handle Jump for a while".

"Ok"

* * *

Later that night, the Titans were watching a re-run of Swamp Monster 3. Apparently Beast Boy said it was good for the mind. Robin simply shook his head. Everyone went to bed late since this was Robins last night in Jump for now.

Once the film had ended, everyone said their good byes to Robin since none of them would be up early in the morning to say good-bye. The Titans returned to his or her rooms. It was the dead of night; with a horror movie just finished it gave the empty main room an eerie silence. Starfire held back to try to talk to Robin before he went to bed. Robin sensed something troubling her so he stayed behind without making anything too obvious.

"So how great was that film", Robin broke the silence as he turned to face the Tameranian sat next to him.

"It was joyful". It was a quiet remark for Starfire, she's usually full of life and happiness. Her head was hung low and her eyes fell forward. She wanted to say something, but she simply couldn't find the right words.

"Everything ok Star?"

"I cannot tell a lie to you Robin", Starfire sighed.

Robin raised an eyebrow in concern. "What's wrong?"

"You seem to distance yourself from everyone".

"I've just been busy Star, besides tomorrow I'll be in Gotham with Batman. Things will be fine and I promise I won't be gone for long", Robin promised.

"Well I wish to accompany you in Gotham, perhaps then I could spend more time with you"

Robin's eyes widened. "Sorry but I've got to go alone, I won't be gone long."

"That is the problem Robin, you never want to accept anything from us", Starfire stepped up and made her way to her room. "We are your friends Robin, why don't you trust us?"

Robin ran to catch up with Starfire as she walked on by, "It's complicated Starfire, but I got to go alone. I'm sorry"

With that Starfire quickly entered her room and left an unhappy Robin alone outside. He stood there for a while deciding whether or not to knock on the door. In the end he simply returned to his room. He said to himself that he would not leave with Starfire in this state. The main thing that worried him was that she could follow him to Gotham and that wasn't an option. He couldn't risk anything.

Robin immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards he climbed into bed and pulled his covers over his body. He had a few hours to sleep until morning; he had to be up early to leave for the airport. Robin already packed his personal belongings in advance. There wasn't much he needed to take since a lot of his personal belongings were in Gotham. He packed some of his 'Robin' items just in case, even though there were some in the bat cave. Robin just wanted to be ready to face Slade…if he really was in Gotham.

Hours later the morning sunlight crept its way slowly up onto the city, peeking over the horizon. Robin got dressed in a blue shirt and his black jeans with a pair of red converse. His mask was replaced with his sunglasses, but he would remove them once he arrived at the airport. Checking that he had everything he needed including his mask, Robin padded softly towards the door. Closing the door carefully, avoiding waking up his friends, Robin left his room. He walked by Starfire's room slowing down as he turned to check to see if she was still asleep. Silence. Being careful not to wake the sleeping figure on the purple bed, Robin crept slowly into Starfire's room. He left the door slightly ajar. Silky was snoozing happily on the pillow next to Starfire. Creeping softly towards the table next to the bed he brought out the slip of paper from his bag.

_Starfire, _

_ I'm sorry for not spending time with you, it's just that everything has been really busy and on certain occasions I wished that I stopped to realize that I was working so hard. I really want to spend more time with you and I will as soon as I get back. I promise. I also apologize for not letting you come to Gotham with me, maybe one day, but not right now. I hope you can understand. _

_Your best friend, Robin_

With that Robin left and made his way to the garage. He took his black motorbike out, putting his bag on the back behind him, and made his way to the airport. Robin would leave his bike in a warehouse next to the airport. It was the Titans storage place for any important work that would require going overseas if the T-ship wasn't accessible. It was operated by the same technology used in the tower. It was amazing that no one ever noticed it; Cyborg was a genius sometimes after all. With Robins trip planned out he rode his bike out into the city in the enchanting sunlight.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it, next it's Gotham. I've got a plot for Slade and Robin already…who knows what will happen. :) R&R please. Wonder what Bruce might say? ~grins~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Robin has arrived in Gotham ;) Well as most of you know Robin is also known as Richard Grayson, his nickname being 'Dick'. Just to be clear to avoid confusion since Robin, Richard and Dick is mentioned in some way. :) Also I think its time for Slade and a little Catwoman…ok I think I've said too much now. :P Thanks for those reviews and thank you so much PaperWings95!

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

Hours later, he arrived in Gotham in the afternoon.

"Home sweet home Dick", Robin murmured to himself.

Home is where the heart is…buried with his parents. That was the only down side of Gotham, it held so many memories. Unforgettable memories. Well the past was the past and you can never change it. John and Mary Grayson were buried at Gotham's cemetery. Robin always visited their graves before he left. He would make sure he would visit them at least a couple of times whilst he was in Gotham.

The city was quite dark but there was some sun begging itself to shine through. Gotham was growing and businesses were getting stronger by the second. Wayne Enterprises was at the top of the charts with the constant developments of new technology. If only people knew what most of the technology was used for.

As Dick got off the plane an old looking man in a fine suit greeted him with love and care.

"Master Richard, it's good to see you again. I assume your flight was ok?"

"Yeah it was fine Alfred, its good to see you again too", Richard said as he embraced the family butler like he was his grandfather with a hug.

Alfred and Dick walked to the sleek, black car that came to take him home. The ride to Wayne Manor wasn't too far away. He was happy to be going home. He and Alfred had a long conversation about Jump City and the good times he had with his friends. Obviously avoiding mentioning the fact that he's looking for answers on Slade, it was good to be back.

Dick sighed as he glanced through the tinted windows, "Things haven't changed much."

"I personally don't think Gotham will ever change, unless someone is willing to make a large step forward", a firm British voice answered with a slight uncomfortable grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, Gotham will never change", Dick simply stated with his eyes on the outside.

"Why would you say that?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dick turned to look at him, "Well look at the superhero community for a start…look at Batman".

Alfred laughed at the comment clearly understanding what Dick meant, "Yes well I'm sure Master Bruce has his days".

Dick smiled and turned his glance back towards the window, looking out as they passed the centre of the city.

Places were beginning to be forgotten about and left to decay. Places like the monorail was slowly degrading, it did help a lot of people get around, but now it was slowly losing its purity. With crime constantly on the run, it was the only downside for Gotham. There were people like Black Mask, gaining control on the cities gangs. The power that he gained was enough to give him the bad guy reputation that struck fear into many different villains. Gotham was the ideal city for fear.

Slade was the only villain Robin knew that wasn't afraid of anything. It was almost like he had trained himself for a long time to face any kind of fear.

Robin was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't notice that he was close to home. The car swung into Wayne Manor. The place hadn't changed much either. Bruce never was the 'house' kind of guy. Dick was greeted with gardens that were well looked after. Flowers were blooming and they looked fresh, almost as if they were just planted since it wasn't the right time of year for flowers. The flowers were probably for the special occasion.

"Its good to be home", Dick finally said as he got out of the car.

"Indeed it is, do you need any help with your luggage?" Alfred asked as he opened the back so Dick could get his bag.

"No thanks, I didn't really need to pack so many items anyway".

Dick made his way up the stone steps to the grand front door. From the front, the manor looked almost like a castle, but on the inside held a modern heart. Alfred opened the doors to the manor and made his way up the majestic staircase to Dick's room. Beautiful crystal chandeliers illuminated the way up the carpeted stairs. He trailed behind Alfred up the stairs, never ceasing to admire the décor and modern paintings contrasting with the older ones. The main foyer created a stunning picturesque setting.

"I hope everything is in order for your stay, Master Dick", Alfred opened the Dick's bedroom door.

"Thanks Alfred, so where is Bruce at today?" asked Dick setting his bag down onto his king sized bed.

"He's in a meeting with Lucius Fox." replied Alfred as he watched Dick pull back the red curtain drapes to study the view of the large apple tree in the garden with the city in the background.

"About all the new technology?"

"Yes, the increase has been quite the success for Wayne Enterprises", responded Alfred as he walked up beside Dick to admire the view.

"I bet it brings an increase of villains dying to get their hands on it", smiled Robin as he went to open his luggage bag to reveal his Robin uniform, a few other gadgets and of course some of his regular clothing.

"Nothing that Batman or Robin can't handle", Alfred said proudly walking towards the door.

Dick laughed, "Yeah your right Alfred".

Later on, Dick took a shower and changed his clothes. He put on some blue jeans and a light blue tee shirt. He had a lot of his casual clothing here; surprisingly most of them still fitted him. He would make sure that he'd pack some to take back to Jump City.

Afterwards he joined Alfred in the kitchen. Alfred was smoothly moving around the kitchen baking something that smelt delicious.

"Ah…something smells really nice", Dick mentioned as he eased himself onto the kitchen stool.

"I have to admit, nothing can top my double chocolate cookies", joked Alfred as he brought a tray of hot cookies out from the oven and placed them onto the hand crafted marble tabletop.

"Ha, yeah your right Al."

Dick was about to reach out for a hot cookie when a strong voice from behind stopped him half way.

"You better not spoil your dinner as always".

Richard turned to see a familiar face standing in the doorway.

"Bruce!" Dick jumped off his seat to greet the man with a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too, so how is everything?", Bruce asked.

"Things are great", Dick replied. "How's all this new technology I've been hearing about?"

"You're just waiting to test everything out." Bruce laughed setting his brief case down.

"Yeah", Dick grinned. "So what have you and Lucius been discussing?"

"Just the weapons that won't be for the military", Bruce smirked as he went to fill up a glass of water.

Dick laughed at the comment Bruce made, "It must have been a great development then"

"Most definitely, Master Bruce has been testing some of them himself and I have to say one piece of equipment left a rather large hole in the Batcave", Alfred said dryly as he walked by.

Alfred definitely wouldn't have been pleased about that. The old man was a neat freak, especially when it came to the vases that were placed on top of fireplaces. When Dick was a kid he used to get told when throwing his birdarang to be careful. It was only the one time when Dick actually broke something.

Dick laughed at the thought.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Bruce asked sitting down and reaching for a cookie for himself.

"I'm not sure", Dick sighed glaring at the chocolate cookie in Bruce's hand.

Bruce saw this and decided to hand him the cookie. Dick narrowed his eyes and asked, "What happened to not spoiling your dinner?"

"Well you always end up eating one then that leads to two, so I'm letting you have one for now", Bruce smirked standing up to leave the kitchen.

Dick laughed.

Well maybe some things never changed.

* * *

When night grew over Gotham, Robin was about to ask to go out on patrol with Batman, but remembered that he was supposed to contact his friends as soon as he arrived in Gotham. Bruce said that it was sensible for Robin to keep clear for a while since the press probably already knew that Richard Grayson was here. It would be unfortunate for someone to finally connect the dots that Richard was Robin and then Batman was Bruce Wayne. It didn't really matter since it was the quiet time in Gotham for crime, so Robin wouldn't be missing out on much.

Dick returned to his room as Batman went on patrol for the evening. His room was fine and elegant. He had a large bed with red silk sheets, dark red curtains, and a small sitting area. He also had his own personal bathroom, which was to the right of the room and also a wardrobe with all of his necessities. On Dick's bedside table he had a small-framed picture of his parents. When he was a kid he looked at it every night before he went to sleep, Dick missed them, but he just had to move on in life.

Dick went to sit down and he made sure he had his mask on. Opening his laptop, he quickly logged on to the Titans mainframe to contact them. He was immediately facing Starfire, she must have been waiting for the call to come through.

"Robin you have arrived in Gotham! Are you ok?"

"Yeah Star I'm fine really, sorry for not calling sooner I got distracted", Robin apologized. Robin could tell that Starfire had read his note he had left her.

"Hey Rob how is everything?" Cyborg stepped in.

"Dude did you get me an autograph from Batman?" Beast Boy cut in. He was suddenly cut off from saying anything else by a glare from Raven.

"Things are great and no sorry I haven't asked him yet Beast Boy", mentioned Robin.

It was late in Jump City the Titans must have stopped up to await a call from Robin. He could see Raven through the screen washing the dishes, Robin saw her acknowledge him by giving a very soft smile. Raven had been inside his mind so she knew everything about Gotham. Robin smiled back at her.

"So what you been up to in the dark city of Gotham", Cyborg joked.

"Nothing much, just catching up with old times", replied Robin as he lay back against the couch.

"Yeah well Jump hasn't had any activity since you left" Beast Boy yawned.

"No surprise there, just let me know if anything comes up", Robin said.

"Friend Robin everything will be fine, you do not need to worry", a sweet voice said from Starfire.

"What about Red X, any word from him?"

Cyborg crossed him arms, "I think he's finally backed off for a while, don't know why though".

Beast Boy ran his hand unconsciously through his hair, "Yeah my hair hasn't felt better since we came back from defeating the Brotherhood".

Cyborg shook his head at Beast Boy, "Red X has just been a pain ever since we got back, and looks like he's finally gave it a rest for the night".

"I doubt it will be for long".

"Do not be worried friend Robin, the Red X will not cause damage to the city", Starfire assured.

Robin looked at Starfire and smiled, Starfire blushed in a kind of shy manner.

"So have you decided when you're gonna come back?" Cyborg mentioned. "I'm already getting bored beating Beast Boy at Space Monkey's 3, and it hasn't even been two days!"

"Maybe a week or so, but I'll be straight back if anything…" Robin started.

"Dude just take your time", Beast Boy said lazily. "As long as you get me an autograph from Batman", he whispered to avoid Raven's death glare.

"Will do Beast Boy. Well sorry for not contacting sooner, I'll call you later because it's getting late", Robin finally said.

"Good bye Robin"

"Bye for now guys", Robin smiled.

Robin shut his laptop down and yawned himself. He didn't realize how tired he was. Robin removed his mask and went to take a shower.

Afterwards Dick crashed onto his bed wearing his blue pajamas. He placed his mask with care into his bedside draw. Once he rested his head on the soft pillow he sunk back into the soft bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Perhaps Slade is plotting and planning somewhere in this dark city. Robin was just waiting for the right moment to strike once he knew where and when.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city on the rooftop of an empty, run down building…

"Oh come on now Batman, the night is young and so purrfect", a seductive voice purred, running a hand down her whip in the bright lights from the surrounding buildings.

The cool wind blew through Batman's cape giving him a mystifying look. "I don't have time to play games tonight Catwoman".

"Who say's you have a choice", Catwoman purred placing a jeweled claw on her lower lip.

"I do", Batman harshly said, turning around to make his way back to the batmobile. He knew Catwoman wouldn't cause any more trouble.

Catwoman's jaw looked as though it was going to fall off, until a thought from earlier struck her. Her cat-like eye narrowed with mischief. "Robin is a grown boy now, he doesn't need his daddy bats there all the time to be there for him and watch over him like a child".

Batman came to a halt before turning around with lightning speed to face Catwoman. "What are you talking about?"

Catwoman smoothly strolled past Batman placing a black paw on his broad shoulder from behind. "Ha don't be so surprised Batman, after all you are my favourite adversary."

Batman immediately pushed the black paw away.

"How did you find out?" Batman scowled.

"I like to keep my cats eye on you", Catwoman winked. "And a pretty little birdy happened to catch the corner of my eye."

"Don't look so worried, I'll make it our secret", Catwoman said with a very flirtatious look across her leather-masked face.

Batman once again scowled, not liking the idea of Catwoman knowing just about everything about him. He knew Catwoman knew his identity, but after some very close conversations Catwoman promised to keep it a secret. The promise from a thief was hard to keep, but knowing Catwoman she wouldn't do anything reckless without knowing the consequences of her actions. Catwoman wasn't the dangerous type to sell his identity out to villains, but with the situation two could play at that game.

"Our secret? Ok Selina it's our secret."

"Hmm seems like I'm not the only one to research our opponents", Catwoman smirked, turning around in a sexy way to leave.

It was true, ever since Catwoman first crossed paths with Batman; Catwoman seemed to grow an interest with the man in the mask. It wasn't an easy puzzle to solve, but after countless nights tracking his movements and keeping a close eye out. Selina Kyle finally figured it out. Afterwards things started to change. It wasn't like hero vs villain, but Catwoman started looking out for the dark knight for a few major crimes that were about to happen. Her and Batman's relationship was quite complicated, but non-the less weirdly romantic.

"You best get back to make sure Robin went to bed for the night", Catwoman purred heading towards to edge of the roof.

Batman watched her leave, using her iconic whip to spring across buildings. He would see her around and then they would have another interesting conversation.

* * *

On the opposite side of the city in an elegant apartment block, a voice laughed.

"So Robin has returned to the nest."

"Just what is he doing here?"

The dark figure in the night shut down his laptop showing the cameras from all over Gotham city. He ruffled his pure white hair and glanced out of the window. _Robin is here in Gotham_. He turned, placing his hands behind his back. Walking over to his walk in wardrobe, he picked up an outfit with the colour orange contrasting with the colour black creating a Halloween scare that would frighten anyone.

But what was hanging to the side was a stylish black suit, suited for any party or occasion…

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it, next its preparation for the party…and just what will Slade be planning. What about Catwoman? I think I kind of left the hint quite obvious for now at least. R&R please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Robin and Batman when will you both understand each other :) Will Robin crack and reveal everything to Batman. After a few unsightly arguments and downturns…maybe Robin is truly like Slade. Batman on the other hand just doesn't get it. :P Also Robin's flashback of his apprenticeship is in _italic_ and from his point of view, which is near the end of the chapter. Thanks for those reviews guys! On with the next chapter…

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

_Slade what are you doing here…_

_Apprentice…_

_I'm not your apprentice…_

_Then why are you standing beside me…_

_He doesn't care about me…_

_He held you back all your life…_

_He tried to help…_

_No he misguided you…_

_He never listened…_

_You know who understands you Robin…_

_The mind of my enemy frightens me especially when it resembles me…_

_There's always the right choice…_

Robin gasped again, his eyes wide open. His conscience wasn't balanced; Slade was swinging around his mind. The balance between right and wrong can never be right for Robin. Apprenticeship had an affect on him, an affect that Robin enjoyed and Robin despised.

He glanced at the clock on his wooden bedside table it read 5:21am. Dick groaned and rolled to the side. It was time for the party tonight. The scene would be different since most of the guests are from the military. There will be no small talk or fancy sayings, which are normally unrecognizable by the end of the day, it will be just business. No doubt Bruce would have all the finest caterers sorted and security double-checked in place. Tonight was the unveiling of Wayne Enterprises technology, the press hasn't even heard much about it. Luckily villains like the Joker were locked up in Arkham Asylum; there probably would be mayhem if the guy got out.

Robin only wondered if Slade would turn up with an assault rifle at his side, but that wasn't Slade's style. Slade would wait for the perfect moment, watching everything from the security at Wayne Enterprises to the people running the company, so he could finally take what he wanted for his own personal gain.

_I will be waiting, _Robin thought before he laid his head down back onto his cozy pillow.

* * *

Dick woke up once again, not realizing that he fell asleep. He tossed to the side and his clock read 10:18am. It was late for Dick. He got up from his bed, pushing away the red silk sheets covering it, and went straight to his bathroom. He took a shower, cleaned himself up and got dressed. Dick threw on some blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

He went down the stairs to see numerous people setting up decorations with various elegant designs. The colour choices were blue, silver and black just like Wayne Enterprises. Dick headed straight past everyone to the kitchen and found Bruce sat at the counter looking through a checklist.

"Morning, how's everything going?", Dick said as he sat next to Bruce.

"Fine, just going through all the security checks", Bruce sipped his hot coffee. It was probably his second batch.

"Tonight's going to be some night", Dick murmured.

"Indeed it is", Alfred came through behind carrying a plate of eggs and bacon for Dick. "I thought you would be up earlier."

"Thanks and yeah I kind of slept in", Dick apologized, immediately tucking into his eggs and bacon.

"Well tonight will be a long night for everyone, you'll be glad for getting the extra sleep." Bruce stood up, placing his empty cup of coffee back down onto the table.

Dick licked his lips before speaking. "Did I miss anything on patrol last night?"

Bruce looked at him then looked back down onto his checklist, "No, just Catwoman running around causing herself to be a problem."

"She definitely has a thing for you." Dick snickered.

"Well, she's certainly not my type", Bruce laughed. He didn't want to tell Dick about him and Catwoman's discussion from the night before right now. Batman will deal with her later. With the party tonight, Catwoman can wait.

Bruce stood up and placed his empty cup of coffee in the sink and headed towards the door. "I'll be back just after three, Lucius wants me go over the weapon details for tonight. There are a lot of military's across the globe that will have an interest in this, so it's best to have all the details for our guests."

Dick grinned; he knew most of the new weapons were not for Bruce and the military, but for the dark knight. He just couldn't wait to test them out himself.

After eating breakfast Dick went down to the bat cave to work out for a bit .He turned the clock hand to the right place and the grandfather clock door slid open. He made his was down the tunnel and arrived at the bat cave. He changed into some sweatpants and a different plain white tee shirt.

When Batman went on patrol the night before, Robin didn't have a chance to take a look at the place. Nothing had changed much; the bat computer was still sitting proudly in the centre emitting a blue light around the place. The bat mobile had a slight upgrade, probably from Wayne tech, the waterfall was still in the same place and the gym had a few new weapons. Overall the place was pretty much the same as before.

Robin admired the new Bo staffs; each had their own unique design. Some even looked like silver spears. To the left of them, collections of stunning Japanese katanas were in a glass display box. They each had a long blade length and a sharp design. Along side them were numerous silver shurikens. They were the base design for the batarangs and Robin's birdarangs. Robin only wondered why Batman decided to put them out in the open. He would certainly try them out after the party. Robin decided to give the Bo staffs and katanas a miss and went to his usual workout.

He ran on the treadmill for an hour. Later, he practiced his gymnastics. The types of flips and somersaults he could do would make an Olympic gold medallist frightened.

Robin was really good with his balance. As a trapeze artist balance was his main priority and right now he was still excellent with it. Robin's body was truly flexible. He liked to practice going into a backhand spring slowly on the balance beams, only because he could do it well without flaws. Robin spent a lot of time on the balance beams since it had been a while since he practiced on one. He never bothered with bringing one into the tower; there wasn't the time to be able to practice with the peace and quiet.

Afterwards he took a shower and changed back into his original clothing. Robin was about to leave after admiring the katanas once again, when a thought occurred to him.

_Does Batman know anything about Slade_?

Robin curiously started to head towards the bat computer. Robin knew that Batman had various restricted files filled with information on numerous villains. Batman made him stay out of them when he was a kid since the types of things that some villains did were not suitable for a child to understand.

Robin hesitated slightly as he sat down at the large computer and opened everything up. He clicked on the files that Batman told him to stay out of and 'Restricted' came up with a password authorisation code.

"Damn it, I'll never be able to find out his password", Robin whispered to himself under his breath.

The first word he typed in was 'Wayne'. Incorrect password came up in red at the top of the screen.

He typed in everything that he thought would be the password. Everything from Bruce's parents names to even Catwomans. Batman's password is probably one of the hardest things that someone would have to figure out. Robin only wondered if Batman really had information about Slade. Robin always thought that since he told Batman about his time with Slade as his apprentice, Batman would have told him anything he knew about the man. Perhaps Batman didn't know anything about him, but that was highly unlikely. After all he was the dark knight.

Robin sighed it was getting hopeless. Robin lazily began typing in random words and names out of boredom before he finally decided to give up. He was about to leave the Batcave when out of curiosity he typed in his full name into the computer and to his surprise it was incorrect, he was still not allowed to access the files.

Robin was truly out of ideas, after doubting Bruce so many times, maybe he was right to do so. After the incident with the Joker all those years ago, Robin felt as though Bruce didn't care for him anymore since he let him walk right out of those doors to Jump City. Robin talked to Bruce about everything, like Slade for example; he only wished that Bruce would actually trust him.

What Robin didn't understand the most was that why would Batman still keep most of the files on the bat computer a secret. He wasn't a child anymore he was sixteen years old. He was old enough to understand pretty much everything.

Robin rested his head in the palm of his hand, unaware of anything around him. Robin was once again so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the heavy footsteps coming from behind.

"What's seems to be the problem?"

Robin twisted around to see Bruce standing with his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. Things can't be good. He was also dressed in blue jeans and he had a loose black long sleeved shirt on. Bruce probably had just returned from his meeting with Lucius.

"Well…" Bruce started.

Robin thought that there was point in lying since the computer screen showed a large red sign saying 'Incorrect Password'. "Trying to look at the restricted files", he said plainly with no emotion.

"I can recall saying to you numerous times to stay out of them", Bruce said.

Robin stood up and turned to face Bruce, "Yes like eight years ago, I'm not a child anymore".

"I know your not Richard, but there are things that should remain locked up." Bruce probably was not pleased since he was addressing Robin as Richard.

Robin turned his focus onto the man, also known as his guardian, who stood with his arms folded with an intrigued look across his face.

After a long moment of staring at Bruce, Robin simply asked "Why?"

"Why what Dick?" Bruce said softly, unfolding his arms.

"Why do you still keep things away from me?" Robin asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't keep anything from you; the bat computer holds information from years ago. Information that isn't relevant to you. Information on the Justice League and on many villains that you have never come across in your life."

Robin took a deep breath. "Like information on Slade."

Bruce looked at him with sad eyes, "Where has this come from?"

"Out of curiosity, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Slade."

"Why don't you forget the past, he hasn't shown his face in Jump City or in Gotham for a very long time", Bruce said.

"So why don't you tell me what you know, it's obvious you do have information on him", Robin looked at Bruce with raging eyes. "Besides did you ever forget your past?"

That hit a nerve on Bruce.

"No I didn't".

Robin moved away from Bruce avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about Slade?" Bruce asked stopping Robin in his tracks.

"It doesn't matter…" Robin trailed.

Bruce narrowed his eye and thought for a moment, "Does this have anything to do with your apprenticeship with the villain?"

Robin exhaled and dropped his head down low. His raven hair crossed over his right eye as he thought back to the day he fell for Slade's trap.

_"Nanoscopic probes. The chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap"._

_I look at him as a red-buttoned device extended itself from his wrist and into the palm of his black gloved hand. He continues talking, but my attention was on his thumb hovering over the button._

_"You see with a push of a button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out"._

_I find some hope on the inside, no way would he control my friends by threatening to kill them._

_I say confidently, "You can't control them, no matter what you threaten they'll never obey you."_

_Slade starts pacing around me, his dull eye narrowing slightly almost like he is smiling under that black and orange mask. I just watch him._

_"This isn't about your friends Robin, it's about you"._

_"What?" I say. About me? What does he want? I just don't understand._

_"Sending trouble your way. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps…"_

_He leans into me, his mask facing mine. My heart beings to race, a constant beat in my chest was all I could hear. I look at him in hatred and anger._

_"-And Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."_

_In some form of emotions I'm kind of proud of myself that Slade, a powerful crime lord, would want me to be his heir, to learn everything from him._

_But no, he's a criminal, someone who only cares for himself and…well…why did he make his robot double save me from falling off the rooftop? Ahh no…he's blackmailing me, my friends' lives are in danger and I can't believe I actually thought for one moment that Slade was caring and…different._

_"No way would I ever work for-", I started to say before he held up the controller. My eyes widen and I quickly stop myself from saying anything else. I can't believe that this is happening._

_"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live", Slade says, his lone eye growing over me._

_"But if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin and I'll make you watch."_

_I look at him, unable to say anything, not sure how to react. I glance at the large monitors showing the blood cells in my friend's body, infected with Slade's nanoscopic probes. I guess I have no choice; he'll kill them if I don't agree._

_"So do we have a deal?" he asks me for a final time._

_Damn it._

_I guess we do have a deal, how hard can it be? Maybe then I'll be able to learn something new out of this, but this deal will not last forever…I'll make sure of it._

_"Yes"._

Things were different then. Slade was bent on training his apprentice quickly; it was the same with Terra. Robin shook his head, getting his black hair out of his view, trying to forget about Terra as Slade's apprentice.

"Slade's not like any other villains, he's different", Robin turned to face Bruce.

Bruce turned and walked quickly to catch up with Robin who was about to leave the Batcave.

"People don't just disappear out of a city without a reason. I found out that Slade's in Gotham…and I want answers". Robin stated trying to remain as calm as possible.

Bruce looked at him and thought, why now?

"So that's the reason why you decided to come here and stay in Gotham", Bruce said, raising his head.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry Bruce", Robin said sadly as he continued to walk up the stairs. "Don't worry I'll be gone before you know it, just like last time".

"It was your decision to leave Gotham, after the incident with the Joker I had a good mind to-"

"I could have avoided getting shot by him, if you trusted me in the first place!" Robin cried, deadly eyes glaring at Bruce.

"Richard…" Bruce started to say walking up the steps.

Robin sighed, not wanting to continue the conversation, knowing how it will turn out. "I'm sorry Bruce just forget I said anything".

Bruce carried on walking up the steps, slowing his pace down as he got nearer to Robin.

Robin saw this and decided to walk away from the whole mess, however he stopped in his tracks and paused, smiling slightly at Bruce, "We should get ready, the party's going to begin soon."

Robin exited the Batcave, leaving a bewildered Bruce left to think about what he had just said. Going over everything, Robin regretted speaking to Bruce. However, what he said wasn't a lie.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why but I feel as though my chapter summaries are better than my actual chapters…ah well next its time for the party and will Slade arrive and cause mayhem or will he arrive as the cool and collected? Is it really too obvious? ~grins~ And what about our Robin? Please review my chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Now its time for the party…what will happen with Bruce and Robin? What about Slade, will he cause a scene right now or will he not even bother to appear? One thing's for sure is that Robin is going to get into some trouble in the near future :) Plus we have an interesting guest….Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

Dick drew out a breath, looking at his reflection. He had changed his outfit into a smart black suit, almost like a tux, the type of suit for any formal party. Dick had quite a few of them in his wardrobe since Bruce Wayne is very well known for charity events.

Taking his favourite hair styling gel, he applied a small amount of it in his hair to give him that cool but smart teenage look. He wouldn't go to the extreme and apply a large amount of it because that would surely piss Bruce off.

Dick certainly didn't want to cause another conflict with him again.

When he left the Batcave earlier Dick went straight to his room after grabbing a quick snack from Alfred. Bruce didn't even bother with him, unsure of what to say. Alfred could tell that something had happened, but decided to let both of them sort it out amongst themselves. If they didn't by the end of the next couple of days, he would have to step in. Family arguments are filled with difficult situations. Good job Alfred is always there to help.

Pushing a small part of his hair out of his face, he examined himself once again in the mirror. His black dress shoes were nicely shined and matched his admirable outfit. Letting out a soft smile, which was barely noticeable, he made his way to his bedroom door.

Looking back at his desk near his bed, Dick started debating on whether or not he should contact his friends now or later. He did say that he would call them; Starfire especially would want to hear from Robin and ask when he was coming back. Raven was quite close to Robin; she understood how he was feeling sometimes, that's what kind of brought them together more. However, with his rivalry with Slade not even Raven could understand how he felt. Beast Boy would probably ask if Robin got an autograph from Batman yet and Robin's answer would plainly be no. Cyborg wouldn't be in a hurry for Robin to return, he normally spends all of his free time working on his car.

In the end Robin came to the conclusion that it was best to contact his friends another time. His friend's won't mind, most of them will be preoccupied with something else so it wouldn't have a great impact.

Dick exited his bedroom and made his way to the top of the main foyer.

He wanted to try and forget his conversation with Bruce for now, but he knew that he had to say something to him.

He would probably see Bruce later talking to some businessmen. Bruce might acknowledge him, but Dick couldn't promise anything.

Outside, down in the main foyer, crowds of people were swarming in. All were dressed in formal outfits from exquisite silk dresses to fine black suits. The military men were clearly noticeable because of their straight stance and sharp manner. The angelic like women captivated the attention of most of them and it wouldn't be long for some sort of interaction to occur.

Dick took a peak from behind the stone column at the top of the stairs. Dick really needed to find his guardian; he didn't want to let his thinking of Bruce cloud his mind. He did apologize earlier, however Dick felt as though it was the right thing to do, to find Bruce. He only wondered how he would start off the conversation.

Making his way down the stairs, Dick took in the scene. Majestic decorative blue designs were up and marvelling the guests. A grand piano was situated on a silver dais to the side, people looked as though they were too busy talking than listening to the atmospheric melodies on the piano.

This party would allow Robin to relax for a while and also be able to acquire some information about the military. It wasn't like he needed information on the military, but it could be useful in the future especially with Wayne Tech supplying weapons for them.

A gathering of what appeared to be groups of ex-military people were having their way with the punch bowls on the black clothed tables at the sides of the main foyer. One of them made a comical remark at an attractive woman in a deadly red dress standing by the window, causing one of his companions to choke vigorously on his glass of the fruity and slightly alcoholic beverage. The woman turned and pulled a disgusted face at the sight of this man spluttering all over his hands that were attempting to cover his mouth.

Dick noticed them and chuckled quietly as he wandered through the masses of people.

Dick advanced across the hallway away from the main foyer, trying to find Bruce before he started his speech to introduce everyone. Dick felt bad for snapping at him earlier for no logical reason. It was true what Bruce had said about the files having nothing to do with Robin, but the main reason for finding Bruce was to talk to him. Mainly to apologize again. Dick didn't want to leave with another disagreement hanging between the threads of his connection with his guardian.

Dick continued through numerous rooms, still no sign of his guardian. He acknowledged a few people who clearly knew who he was on the way down a few steps. Bruce Wayne was the playboy of Gotham, everybody knew him. When Bruce Wayne adopted a Richard Grayson it didn't take long for him to get in the spotlight with Bruce too.

When he reached another hallway on the opposite side of the manor Dick was finally in luck. It was almost a coincidence that Bruce happened to be walking in his direction.

Bruce was walking down the hallway, probably from his small chat with the numerous security guards at the premises. It was getting busy and it was highly necessary to have the extra precautions since there were a lot of very important people attending the party. With Gothams reputation for monstrous amounts of crime, it was good to have a back up.

Bruce saw Dick and stopped mid-way as Dick also stopped in front of Bruce. They both noted each other as Dick nervously tapped against his sides, unsure of what to say to Bruce. However, Bruce decided to break the nervous silence as his eye travelled on his ward.

"I'm liking the hairstyle", Bruce glanced at him smiling.

Dick looked up flicking part of his dark bangs out of his face. "Erm…thanks Bruce".

Bruce smiled. "Well I should be getting back to our guests, Gotham's military general wants to be briefed on the weapons once again before he leaves the city", Bruce said rolling his eyes as he stepped forward to walk away.

Dick laughed slightly, "Err…Bruce".

Bruce turned to look at his ward; he saw the insecure look in his striking blue eyes.

"About earlier, I'm…sorry for acting out of order. You were right about what you said and I shouldn't have acted so harsh to the situation".

Bruce realized what he was so doubtful about. The distrustful relationship that Robin saw in Batman really clouded his judgment. Bruce himself never trusted many people, but even so Batman had to be careful about others around him. That probably was what annoyed Dick the most, the fact that Batman had to be so secretive all the time.

_I shouldn't tell him, there's information on villains that shouldn't be unlocked, _Bruce thought to himself.

"Dick, don't worry about it. I'm the one who should be sorry, you're old enough to understand a lot of things and I keep forgetting that". Bruce apologized. Lying slightly to avoid another conflict in the most unlikely of times.

Dick nodded his head and smiled at Bruce.

"I'll talk to you later, ok Dick", Bruce said walking back to the main foyer.

"Yeah", Dick let out a breath as he watched his guardian walk out of the hallway.

Dick wasn't blind enough to not notice that break between his apology and Bruce's apology. Dick only wondered what Bruce was really thinking. And he didn't need to solve a puzzle to figure that one out.

* * *

Some time had passed and it was getting intensely warm in the manor. The crowds of numerous people all around raised the temperature of the rooms. Drinks and exotic cocktails were going faster by the minute. Most people didn't mind the heat; they seemed to be having a good time, even the most strict and uptight ones of the party.

On the other hand, it was getting a bit too much for Dick. Dick decided to break away from the setting and he made his way outside for some fresh air. In his hand was a glass of non-alcoholic punch, which was nearly empty. Bruce never allowed Dick to have anything alcoholic, but there were a few occasions where he made the mistake by picking up the wrong glass. He didn't mind the drink; he didn't see anything special about it. Well, he wasn't the type of person to fuss about the little things a lot.

Withdrawing from the hot room, Dick walked outside to the modest, quiet area. There were quite a few people talking around some of the tables, obviously they were simply getting away from the heat for a bit of air. It wasn't completely freezing outside, but there was definitely a small chill in the air. At least the glasses of fruity alcoholic drinks on the tables would keep everybody warm.

Dick took a seat overlooking the manor gardens; lanterns illuminated the area giving off a golden glow to reveal the gardens secrets. You could just make out the freshly planted roses entwined around tall stone plant pots. The only time when the gardens looked grand was when special occasions were right around the corner.

Overlooking the gardens was the city of Gotham, the heart of business and crime. White light emitted into the gloomy sky from surrounding skyscrapers. The only thing missing was the bat-signal.

Dick sighed, wishing that he could get away from the party to the excitement in the city. The only problem was explaining to the guests how Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson miraculously disappeared as soon as the bat-signal appeared. Dick didn't mind the petty crime fighting, even Red X was a pain…but he didn't mind it. Being out in the city, running against the gleaming sunlight without any limits gave him the opportunity to be free to fight criminals and unwanted vigilantes. However, Batman normally complained about Robins harsh actions towards the criminals.

_Criminals deserve what they get, _Robin thought.

Even Slade. How Robin longed to find Slade and get answers to his questions was simply unreal.

Dick turned his gaze away from the gardens, as a man dressed in a neat gray tux appeared, standing near the garden patio railings. He looked around Alfred's age and he had a strong look to his face. The man had gray hair and he held his hands in front of himself. He clearly had some sort of experience from the military in the past, but he held a 'butler' like manner.

The man turned to the side as he perched his elbow on top of the railings, in doing so he brought a glass of champagne to his mouth, which was in his hands. His attention appeared to be on the city in the background.

Dick looked at him since the man was stood practically in his view at the side. After a few moments of running his eyes across the man, Dick felt as though he _recognized_ him from somewhere. He wasn't just being overly suspicious, but there was something about him that made him uneasy.

_Probably someone I saw from Jump_, Dick thought.

Dick kept thinking, his eyes were beginning to strain as he stared at the familiar man in front of him.

_I probably saw him whilst I was out searching for clues on Slade every night_, Dick thought once again.

It was true, when Robin was out at the same time almost every night; he normally saw the same people walking down the streets as he flew over rooftops or if he simply sat on the edge of the roofs looking down upon the city. It was always after midnight when Robin went out so there were usually the same familiar people walking down the same streets. Jump City was usually busy because of the lack of crime, but there were always the key individuals walking down the deserted streets to avoid the partygoers heading out for the night. The civilians were probably returning back home after a long days work.

Dick blinked to prevent his eyes from straining for much longer.

_Slade…something about that guy reminds me of him…he seems so familiar…_

It was obvious that the guy in the gray suit was not Slade, but something sparked in Dicks mind that reminded him of Slade.

Why did Slade remind him of that man standing before him?

Bringing his attention back from digging around his memories, the gray suited man looked in Dick's direction. He immediately saw that Dick was staring right at him with an unusual look on his face. His eyes were directly on Dicks blue orbs.

Startled, Dick took a sharp breath and quickly looked away. Past memories swam through his mind; the pressure began to build up causing a thin layer of cold sweat on his forehead.

_I've definitely seen him before, but who is he?_

Dick shrewdly turned his head discreetly to the side in order to catch a glance at the gray suited man. To his surprise the man was still looking over at him.

_I recognize him and I think he recognizes me…_

Flashbacks punched him in his mind. Memories resurfaced back to the present day.

_You have all the potential to become something greater than what you already are…_

_You will learn to get along with him, you're both too much alike…_

_Don't use so much strain on your arm…_

_How was your training?…_

_Things will change in time Robin…_

_He does care about you in some form…_

_You cannot expect anything less from a man like him Robin…_

Dick's heart was pounding against his chest and his hands were becoming cold and clammy. He once again twisted his head slowly to look back at the gray suited man. The man was still staring at Dick with an intrigued look across his face.

He was so familiar, like he had met him before.

He _had _met him before.

Because…this man was connected to Slade.

This man _was_ or perhaps still is associated with Slade.

_It all makes perfect sense, _Dick growled in his mind as he formed a knuckle-cracking fist against his black trousers.

_Why didn't I see it sooner?_

The gray suited man who stood before him was no other than…

William Wintergreen…

* * *

**A/N: **So how's that for a cliffhanger? I hope it wasn't too obvious ~looks away~…now we're one step closer to finding Slade…please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So Wintergreen has arrived at the scene! Will Slade appear round the corner or will a sudden twist swap events around…Robin, Robin, Robin...Thanks for those reviews guys. Hope this chapter is good enough :)

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics. Also I do not own The Art Of War by Sun Tzu.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

_Wintergreen…_

Dick's eyes widened, with no hesitation, he attempted to calmly leave without drawing attention to himself. With his heart continuously throbbing to the point of pain, Dick immediately disconnected his blue eyes from Wintergreen who was still stood in the same position as before. In other words Dick broke the eye contact with him.

From the corner of Dick's eyes, he could see Wintergreen cautiously watching his movements as he moved hastily back into the manor.

From this moment, Dick felt cold…ice cold.

_What the hell is Wintergreen doing here?_

Dick's pace slowly speeded up as he turned around the corner. Passing an antique mirror, he quickly glanced at his reflection. His face had paled causing his eyes to brighten.

There was no doubt about it.

That man was absolutely Wintergreen. Since the occasion was for the achievements of Wayne Enterprises developments on weapons, then it was obvious that Slade wanted information. The only way he could do that was by sending Wintergreen to do the snooping. It was just as Robin suspected from the start, Slade surely wanted a part of Wayne Techs weapons. Slade wanted the thermal blaster in the past during the time when Robin was his apprentice. It was only a coincidence that it happened to be developed by Wayne Enterprises.

At the time Robin frequently told himself that it was a coincidence that he was sent to steal from his 'father'.

_It was a coincidence…_

Slade knew nothing about the _real_ Robin.

However, Robin knew nothing about him.

Dick shook his head, returning to the present. Glancing at the mirror once again, his face was still pale, if anything his face was paler. Sighing, Dick ignored the fact that he looked like the dead and carried on walking down the hall.

Brushing past a strongly built man who was heading outside, Dick took a quicker route away from the hallway in a chance to find Bruce somewhere in the main foyer. Dick was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even apologise for almost bumping into the man that walked by him. Actually, Dick was so clueless of his surroundings he didn't even acknowledge him. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the man he brushed past was looking at him with an intrigued look across his face.

Continuing down the hallway Dick only hoped that Bruce wasn't in an important conversation with some sort of high-ranking military officer. Dick desperately needed to find Bruce in a hope to find out about a certain guest here.

Making his way back through the main foyer, Dick realised that the crowds of people had quietened down slightly. The piano melodies had ceased and music was now heard from outside. There was a larger crowd near the main doors leading to the extravagant gardens. It was probably because most of the guests wanted to cool down and follow the conversations. If that was where everyone was then Bruce was more likely to be with them.

"Master Richard, I haven't seen you all evening", a British voice sounded from behind.

Dick turned around seeing Alfred with a tray full of glasses of champagne, "Hey Alfred, you haven't by any chance seen Bruce anywhere?".

"Last time I saw him he was talking with the general", Alfred replied apologetically.

"I'll probably see him in the morning", Dick said.

Alfred looked at Dick with a curious look on his face after hearing his tone of voice, "Are you alright Master Richard, you look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just starting to get tired", Dick lied.

"Try not to fall asleep yet, Master Richard, it may be a long night", Alfred joked.

"Yeah I know", Dick mumbled as started to stare off into space.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure you're alright Master Richard?"

Dick brought his eyesight back to the old butler in front of him, "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine Alfred, thanks for the concern".

Dick was certainly not fine and he knew it himself.

His head was starting to ache from the constant reminders of the past and the fact that his archenemy could be plotting something once again really made his mind spin.

"Erm…do you need any help with anything?" Dick asked, indicating to the glasses of champagne on the tray Alfred was holding and also changing the subject.

"No thank you, I don't see why you're offering, there really is no need".

"Alright", Dick answered.

Alfred chuckled, "If your looking for something to pass the time, then there is something you could do if you don't mind."

Dick looked at the elder in front of him, "Sure, what's up?"

Ignoring the use of improper language from Dick, Alfred mentally shook his head and reached into the inside of his blazer pocket.

He pulled out a fairly small book and handed it to him.

"Could you return this to the main library for me please?", Alfred asked.

Dick took the book from Alfred and held it in his hands, "The Art Of War by Sun Tzu?"

"Indeed, Master Bruce required it whilst he was talking to Gothams military general. It's a very interesting book if I do say so myself".

"Yeah, I've read parts of it before", Dick said with a soft smile on his face as he flicked through the pages. "I didn't really have time to read the rest".

"Perhaps you should retire to the library and return to reading. After all if you are tired, you should rest for a while", wise old Alfred insisted.

"Perhaps", Dick started to say as he ran his hands over the book. "Maybe I'll just go to bed afterwards".

"It's up to you Master Richard", Alfred smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later Alfred".

"Yes, I shall see you later. Try not to fall asleep in the library." Alfred joked as he turned around with his tray of champagne to head outside to offer them to the guests.

Dick nodded his head as he watched the old man disappear into the gathering crowd near the front doors.

Peering down onto the book in his hands he ran his thumb across the bold title across the front cover. Dick really needed to talk to Bruce, but a voice at the back of his head was screaming at him to confront Wintergreen right at this very moment. It was like he was a child trying to run away from a nightmare by going to Bruce. However Dick knew how Bruce would react to the situation and Robin knew that he would eventually be left in the shadows of the Batman…once again.

_What was I thinking?_

Slade was Robin's adversary, Robin's problem and Robin's darker side…

But it hurt Robin when Slade said that he could be a father to him. Probably a better father than Batman ever was. That was the only reason why Robin returned to Gotham right after the apprenticeship; to prove to himself that even after the arguments and disagreements Batman truly cared for him. At that time, Robin needed to clear all the doubts that he had brought upon himself.

Afterwards Bruce promised to be there for Dick if he needed anything.

However, they both still had trust issues regarding the secrecy that the Batman held. Batman never really allowed anyone to get close to him like a family would. On the other hand, Robin could see that Slade was trying to act like he cared.

_At least Slade attempted to make the effort…_

Dick cleared his head from any thoughts that might lead him into trouble. Deciding to leave Bruce for now, Dick left the main foyer so he could get to the manor library.

The great library was hidden in the depths of the manor away from the entire party. The room was usually freezing since it was at the back of the manor. It was a good way for Robin to blow off some steam from earlier events.

Advancing through the passageway connecting the main foyer and numerous doorways that lead to different rooms, Dick made his way through. Checking out the party from one of the windows Dick could vaguely make out Bruce socializing in the distance. Roaming his eye back down onto the book in his hand, Dick ignored Bruce and carried on walking to the library.

The Art Of War.

Dick leisurely turned to the first chapter in the book. The context of the chapter was all about preparation, planning and calculating. A lesson which Robin learnt a lot of by now. Learning to be prepared before walking into someone else's trap, planning what to do in a relentless situation and to be able to calculate your opponent's actions. The only lesson that Robin really needed to revise on was 'calculating your opponent'. Slade was the main cause of this. He was always predicting Robin's movements and Robin could never figure him out. That agitated Robin the most and that normally leads him to forgetting the first part of the lesson, which lands him in a whole lot of difficultly.

_Slade is my adversary and he's more advanced than me…_

Dick carried on walking blindly down the next hallway since he was so mentally occupied in the book in his hands. As he was about to turn to the next page when a strongly built man clashed into him, causing him to drop the book that was in his hands. Unknown to Dick, it was the same man from earlier.

"Ah…sorry", Dick apologised as he immediately crouched to the floor to pick up the fallen book. As he dropped to the carpeted floor, he felt something sharp move in his inner pocket. Although he was intrigued about what was there, Dick chose to ignore it.

As he placed his hand on the book on the floor, someone else had beaten him to it.

"It's alright", the man purred as he held the book in his large hands.

Both males started to stand up, eyes studying one another. Dick scanned the man in front of him as he got himself off of the floor. Dick took a step back, slightly startled, looked up to see a man in a stylish black tux fitted perfectly against his body and a pair of designer cufflinks that completed the outfit. Gazing to his face, the man had white shining hair and a single gray eye. The man didn't look old because of his white hair; he had a strong build kind of like Bruce's and a striking white-eye patch across his right eye.

_A missing right eye…_

_The single, emotionless gray-blue eye…_

"The Art of War, a rather interesting book", the man smoothly said as he held the book in front of Dick.

Hearing his voice brought Dick away from his thoughts. "Err…Thanks and yeah it is an interesting book to read", Dick awkwardly replied as he took the book off of the man. His blue eyes never left the single grayish-blue eye, but he couldn't help not to notice the devious smirk on his face.

"You're a bit far from the main party", Dick noted since he was intrigued by the way this man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Especially since the man was so far from the main event. His eyes still never left the grayish-blue one in front of him.

"Just breaking away from the high activity going on outside", the man replied making a hand gesture to the window next to him.

Dick looked at him and nodded in agreement.

_Something about this guy too seems awfully familiar…_

_This is definitely not my day…_

Reverting his eyes away from the grayish-blue eye, Dick immediately brought his gaze to the guy's stance, which was locking his hands behind his back.

The signature stance that brought back many memories…

Dick swallowed a surprised gulp and clutched the book tighter in his hands.

_If Wintergreen is here then there is no way that Slaa…_

"So what are you doing so far away from the main event?", the man asked pulling Robin away from his thoughts.

"Erm…just…returning this book to the main library".

"Is that so?"

"Err…yeah", Dick stuttered gazing at the way he changed his stance to a much more relaxed stance.

"Would it be ok if I joined you?", the man asked with a smirk across his face. "This party is rather crowded and I'd like to take a break, that is if you don't mind."

Dick's heart collapsed and stopped momentarily.

This guy seems so familiar…what if he is Slade?

_The eye sure does remind me of him…_

_His stance reminds me of him…_

_Especially with Wintergreen being here, things seem familiar…_

_Basically, this guy just screams Slade…_

His heart was pounding rapidly even more from earlier.

"Err…I guess…if you want", Dick finally concluded. For some reason Dick didn't want to say no to the older man in font of him.

"Ok then, would you like to lead the way?" the man said as he swiftly turned to his side. The man's action unnerved him to the core; Dick managed to suppress a shiver from escaping his body.

Watching this guys movements as they both walked down the hallway, Dick calculated his heavy footsteps remembering the first chapter in the book. Roaming his eye up to the black-suited man next to him, Dick saw something awfully familiar next to the deadly white-eye patch.

The way the gray-blue eye narrowed as a smirk was brought across the guys face.

_Just like Slade…_

"Wilson", the guy tilted his head holding out a hand to Dick who was surprised at the sudden gesture.

"Richard", Dick said swallowing a shocked gasp as he shook the large hand in front of him, making the object in his pocket move again.

_Slade?_

_Is this really you?_

* * *

**A/N:** So there we have it. The Art Of War by Sun Tzu is a very awesome book :D What's next? Well…it's only fair to warn you that Slade is being the Slade we all know and love. Robin has his suspicions and without giving too much away, Slade plays the good guy. ~grins~ Please review and let me know how I did!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Slade and Robin :) So Robin knows who he is. Does Slade know Robin's identity or is it a coincidence? Also I wanted to show the softer side of Slade in this story. We all know that Slade is a father of two sons and then one daughter in the comics. I always wondered how Slade really felt about his kids, so I've decided to have a more 'fatherly' side of Slade, but don't worry he's still the same badass we all know and love. And I'm not going to skip that ;)

I'm taking a risk with this chapter. A lot of writers have their own version of Slade…if that makes any sense. So if you love it or you hate it, let me know. :D

A note to potmail, batmail, cherrymail, cat, dog or whatever you really want to call yourself. I appreciate the fact that you want me to update, but if you continue to constantly review in a way that you already have been…I will no longer update this story and the 'anonymous reviewer option' will be permanently disabled from every story that I write. It is incredibly annoying and I'm sure a lot of authors on here will agree.

Thanks for the _other_ reviews, much appreciated! And a very huge thanks to my beta…PaperWings95! (The "Grr" is dedicated to you) :)

Next up is a lot of trouble for Robin.

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

-**Sunlight**-

Slade…

As they both walked down the hall, Dick was having a hard time putting a plan together. With his heart rate at a very quick speed, it was hard to concentrate. He wasn't sure whether or not it was the fear or the adrenaline making him like a ticking time bomb. He needed to make that Wilson was actually Slade. He was still rather suspicious that this guy was Slade. In fact he was almost positive that he was Slade, but he still needed to make sure without having some sort of panic attack.

_Always calculate someone's agility before striking out on them._

"So your Bruce Wayne's son?" Wilson asked intriguingly as they both still walked down another passageway.

Dick's eyes widened slightly as he turned his complete attention to the man.

"Kind of…but I'm just his ward", Dick replied trying to hide the panic in his voice.

Most people know who I am, so why am I so frightened…

"You don't seem too happy about the arrangements", Wilson stated taking a glance at the younger boy next to him.

"Its not that…it's just a lot of people have asked me that and it gets quite frustrating over time".

"I apologise for asking then".

"Don't be, it's fine…really", Dick replied hiding any form of emotion on his face. Knowing from past experiences that Slade could read others like an open book, Dick forced himself to calm down and deal with the situation. However deep down, Dick thought that his own heart was going to snap.

"I'm guessing you don't spend a lot of time in Gotham?"

"Why would you say that?" Dick asked narrowing his eyes at the man, he was almost sure that this guy was trying to get under his skin.

"You get asked the same questions; it's obvious that you don't remain in Gotham with Bruce Wayne. If you did most people would know a lot about you, thanks to the press", Wilson replied looking at the younger boy's eyes.

"Maybe you're right, but I tend to stay away from the press and crazy newspaper reporters".

"With your reputation, it must be hard to deal with them", Wilson said.

"Not really, I can handle things like that", Dick smirked at his own comeback.

After the small acknowledgement from earlier, Dick had calmed down ever so slightly. By the end of their conversation, Dick was surprised to find out that his heart rate had slowed down a little compared to what it was before.

Dick turned a corner sharply to come to a stop in front of a large wooden door, almost bumping into Wilson again. Wilson on the other hand seemed to have extremely fast reflexes and he easily stopped as Dick stopped in front of him.

"We're here".

Opening the doors revealed a grand rectangular room with a hand crafted oak staircases situated at the sides of the room. The stairs lead to another floor that had just as many books as the first floor had. Several cosy sitting areas were positioned near the staircase along with several desks and glass tables. Most of the areas were sectioned because of the large extended bookshelves drawing across the room.

Dick walked ahead as Wilson stopped to admire the room from the entrance. Closing the door behind him, Wilson casually strolled behind Dick as he took his time gazing at the extraordinary room. An impressive array of ornate weapons was displayed above a roaring fireplace to the side of the room. The library was dark due to the lack of light, but the fire gave a soft glow to the room. Alfred must have lit the fire before the party had begun, knowing that Dick would probably go for a wander during the event if he got bored. With the temperature dropping outside, the library could get very cold so it was wise for having Alfred lighting the fire. This wouldn't be the first time that Dick had retired to the library to get away from several parties. However, this was the first time that Dick had company and he had a feeling that the temperature of the room would rise even faster.

"This library is quite astonishing", Wilson stated as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's quite old too". Heading towards the warm fireplace, Dick placed the book onto a glass table nearby.

Looking on the shelf below the display of weapons just above the fireplace, Dick picked up a silver key and hesitantly walked back towards the doors to lock them from the inside.

After locking the doors, Dick casually stuffed the key into his pocket knowing that Wilson would be looking his way.

Out of the corner of his eye he could make out Wilson walking towards him. Smirking to himself, Dick found the right moment to finally react. Even just thinking about it, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Casually folding his arms, Dick stealthily moved his hand inside of his pocket. He felt a sharp object reach his hand. Smirking at the familiar object, Dick hastily drew it out and shifted it under his sleeve.

"This place brings back a lot of _memories_ too", Dick said.

Dick suddenly turned around to face Wilson with eyes set to kill. Wilson immediately stopped in his tracks and looked out of his single eye at Dick. Wilson barely had any time to notice the metallic object that Dick held up his sleeve.

With no hesitation Dick shot out a small, acute birdarang and quickly forced it at Wilson. Wilson's eye widened as he moved hastily to the side watching as the knife-like object slashed his arm making a trail of blood escape and run down his arm.

Dick must have left the birdarang in his pocket from the last time he returned to Gotham, which wasn't that long ago. At the time he was in a hurry to get ready, so he quickly stuffed his birdarang in his pocket as he went down the stairs.

Looking to the black haired boy in front of him, Slade quickly brought his arms up to block an oncoming punch aimed at his face.

Hitting away the second punch, Wilson grabbed his arm and swung him into the nearby wooden table. Recovering from the sudden movement, Dick did a backhand spring and landed in a fighting stance.

"Grr"

Growling under his breath, Dick leaped over the table and aimed a roundhouse kick at the man. Wilson merely stepped to the side and brought his fist down onto the younger boy. Prepared for the familiar attack, Dick bent backwards and awkwardly flipped to the side to avoid the blow.

As he landed on the floor, Dick lost his footing for a brief moment at the awkward movement. Wilson took this as an opportunity to end this little dispute, but even if he didn't, no one would hear them fighting.

Swiping the younger boy's legs, Dick completely lost his balance causing him to fall. Wilson latched onto him and threw him onto a glass table next to a tall bookcase.

Stunned by the fast movement, Dick smashed into the table with a shattering crash. Wilson cringed as he saw Dick fall headfirst.

"Ahh…damn!"

A heavy hand immediately fell onto his head, cracking the broken glass beneath him. He winced at the intense pain on the side of his head as shards of glass cracked against him. Turning his head to the side, Dick saw Wilson's face lean into his as he crouched down onto one knee.

"Well, that was unexpected".

"Ahh… I had to make sure _Slade_!"

Slade chuckled, "I'll admit, I never expected the sudden outburst so soon _Robin_". "After all our time apart your patience still hasn't improved one bit". Slade smirked at Robin's look of displeasure

"Grr, don't you dare lecture me again Slade!" Robin strained as he felt a shard of glass scratch his face. "I knew who you were the moment I laid eyes on you".

"But out of all the possible situations that could happen, you decided to attack me right at this moment". Slade gestured to Robin sprawled on the broken glass table that was slightly stained with drops of crimson blood from Robin's head. "And now look at the outcome".

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin sighed, looking away from Slade's eye looming over him.

"It was an open invite for the military, but businesses and companies had specific invitations directed at certain people", Slade replied shifting his hand to release some pressure from Robin's head.

"I thought you would have already known that", Slade smirked at the look on Robin's face.

"Bruce didn't mention that to me", Robin said.

"Judging by past experiences, I thought you and your 'father' were quite close", Slade narrowed his eye.

"That's really none of your business", Robin snapped.

Slade saw the saddened look in Robin's blue eyes. Realizing that, Slade took his hand off Robin's head and stood up. He watched as Robin turned onto his side and sat himself up from the smashed table. Wincing at the stinging sensation coming from his head, Robin placed his hand over the wound.

"Ahh, did you have to throw me so hard into the table?"

"I wasn't expecting you to land head first; Jump City must be dead if your skills haven't been improving".

"Is that all you still care about", Robin said closing his eyes as he felt a throbbing pain on the side of his head where his temple was. With the lack of crime and activity around Jump City, Robin had almost failed to remember what it was like to get a hit like that. The feeling was as if a sledgehammer was hitting him repeatedly, over and over again.

Slade tilted his head to get a closer view at the gash near Robin's temple. It wasn't bleeding much, but it was enough to give him a pounding headache in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Robin slowly stood up and stepped away from the broken glass. Swaying slightly at the sudden change of position, Robin felt a dizzy spell come across him as his vision blurred out of the corner of his eyes. Slade saw this and immediately grabbed his shoulder to steady him before he landed back down onto the shattered table.

"I'm fine", Robin moaned as he swatted Slade's other hand away from him.

"Your not fine Robin, you look as if you're going to pass out any moment now", Slade stated gripping Robin's shoulder so he couldn't get away from him. "It's almost as if you've forgotten how to take a wound like that".

"I'm fine Slade", Robin lied once again. He knew that he wasn't fine and he knew himself that after time he had no idea how to take a hit like that. Robin took his hand away from his head, blinking his eyes; he brought his blurry sight to the older man next to him. He was almost grateful for Slade to be holding onto him since he was sure that he'd fall over once again, but knowing that it was his enemy…Robin felt uneasy.

"Is there a different way out of this library?" Slade asked looking around for an alternate exit.

"Why?" Robin dazedly asked.

Slade sighed, "Do you want to tend to that wound before you pass out?"

"I don't need your help Slade, now let go of me".

"No", Slade huffed shaking his head at how stubborn Robin still was. "So is there another exit, or do I have to knock a few book cases down to find out?"

Robin sighed, knowing that he couldn't argue with the man since he knew that Slade _would_ destroy a few bookcases, "Upstairs, the bookcase next to the blue vase".

Slade smirked and guided Robin up the stairs and towards the blue vase at the opposite end of the room. Slade knew there was another doorway to the library; it was only natural that there was one. No way would 'Bruce Wayne' have one doorway to one of the biggest rooms in the entire manor. Besides, he couldn't let Robin pass out here. If he did then Slade would have one of two choices. Leave Robin here, which would lead to a lot of drama if someone found him, especially the bat. Or Slade could find a quieter route where he could avoid trouble by tending to Robin. Slade decided to tend to Robin since it was a sensible choice, plus he could get the chance to talk to the boy.

"So is there some sort of switch?" Slade indicated at the large bookcase.

Slade removed his hand away from Robin as he watched the younger boy kneel to the wooden floor and pull a brown book from the bookcase. Placing his hand through the gap, Robin felt around for a small button that would unlock the catch on the side of the bookcase. Unable to find a button, Robin removed a second book closer to the side on the shelf. Moving his hand to the side he managed to find a round button. Pressing it, the bookcase made a heavy _click_ and a faint stream of light came though the opening.

"There", Robin managed to say.

Standing up, Robin regretted the fast movement since his head felt immensely heavier than before. Unable to collect himself from swaying to the side, Robin tensed his eyes and waited for the harsh landing on the wooden floor. As he descended, Slade gently caught the teen before he hit the floor and eased his arm around his waist to keep him standing up.

"You ok?" Slade asked as Robin steadied himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now will you let go if me!" Robin replied viciously blinking his eyes to stop the dizziness.

"Fine".

Slade moved his arm away from him and watched the on coming scene in front of him. Robin hastily moved away from Slade, but instantly regretted it as he found that the room was starting to spin.

Slade easily took a step forward and grabbed onto him before he fell to the floor.

"Do you wish to stubbornly argue any more Robin?"

The only response from him was an agitated growl.

Robin was almost glad that Slade was here to catch him before he landed with a crash. If he did fall, he would have one heck of a headache in the morning. He certainly wouldn't argue with Slade having his arm around him since he knew that he would probably fall flat on his face if he let go. Even though Robin didn't like the fact that his arch nemesis was holding on to him.

_But why are you acting…nice all of a sudden?_

"Alright, so is there a secluded room nearby where I can let you rest whilst I go get some ice for your head?"

_Since when did you really care this much Slade?_

_You never normally do anything unless you gain from it. Whatever you're planning I'll find out…I'll make sure of it._

Robin might have hurt his head, but he wasn't that disorientated. It was obvious that Slade was acting slightly different from what he had seen in Jump, but with the opportunity right next to him…Robin might as well get a chance to learn a few things. For now, Robin would play along with whatever Slade was planning.

In the mean time, Robin only hoped that Bruce didn't show up. It probably will be the end for Robin if Bruce found him in this state. Robin was also unsure about getting rid of the broken glass table that was destroyed due to Robin's lack of awareness. Taking a glance at the mess below, Robin was only glad that this room had a lock and key.

"There's a sitting room which doesn't get used much a few hallways down here", Robin muttered as Slade close the bookcase to the side as they both advanced down the passageway. "It wouldn't really matter; no one ever comes up here when the party is going on down there".

Robin was hoping that once his head felt a little clearer, he would be able to ask Slade a few questions and find his answers that he has wanted to find out for a long time. One main question that Robin very recently wanted to ask was how Slade knew who he was. However, right now Robin wanted to ask Slade one small thing…

"How the heck are you gonna get some ice without anyone noticing?" Robin asked placing his hand to his head once again.

"Don't worry Robin, I have my ways", Slade smirked as he moved his arm to rest on the teens shoulder.

"I bet you do", Robin snorted receiving a sly chuckle from the older man next to him as they turned down to the next hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **Grr…First Slade is kicking Robin's ass and now he's being nice….hmm that's Slade for you. And there goes our suspicious Robin again…Slade and Robin what will happen to the both of you? And what about the mess in the library? Don't worry more action and convo's will be coming up later on. Plus an interesting face arrives later on in the story. (Thought I'll let you know ;) ) This is **NOT** yaoi by the way…so don't get any ideas. ~grins~ Please review and let me know how I did!


End file.
